Something Worth Living For
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: Because in 2012 there was something that never changed: People still saw Tommy as a bad man. It wasn't as though he could sit down and explain it all either. He knew that there were no second chances in this life but...There may be a reason for living.
1. Chapter 1 Something Worth Living For

**Hi everyone! This is my first Alcatraz fanfiction and I'm sooo excited. Almost as excited as watching the finale of the season next monday *screams* lol. So I really couldn't help but write this one-shot... If a lot of people like it I was thinking about writing some more but right now I'm not for sure.**

* * *

><p>She was beautiful. Of course Tommy knew <em>that<em> much. She looked so much like Agatha and Van it was incredible...At least he thought she looked like Van. Tommy never saw how his son looked ever since he left him when he was three.

Three. That was how old Van should be. Three. Not twenty-nine and dead. Not married with a child- _his _grandchild. The idea was all so foreign and strange. That this girl- this _woman _was his son's _daughter_. It was totally and utterly insane. It had only been mere months since he was sitting in his cell, writing letters to Van that he knew would never be sent. Apologizing over and over again for his mother's death. Trying to explain the reason he of why he _had _to kill Agatha.

Then he had to go to the infirmary. Again. It seemed to Tommy that he should just move his stuff there. Might as well by all the time he spent in that God damned place. Then all of a sudden he was on a table strapped down, with needles and blood and...and...

No. He refused to think about it.

Tommy turned back to his granddaughter who had sighed and turned over in her sleep. He couldn't but help smile... Only slightly. He had only known her for what seemed like a couple weeks, watching her from a distance time to time, sitting by her window to watch her sleep...Yet...He knew almost everything about her.

Rebecca Madsen. She was smart. Much like him, they had the same one-track mind that has a kind of perseverance that most quail under. He knew that if she wanted to know or do something she was _going _to do it. This was why he was already biding his time until she found him.

She was strong. He was honestly surprised at not just how mentally well she was taking this entire thing but just how physically strong Rebecca was. She was able throw off all those attackers, dodge bullets, and even kill when necessary. It was a kind of strength Agatha never had as well as him. It must be a trait from his daughter-in-law.

"No..." Rebecca muttered and tossed her arm out as if to grab something in the air.

Good God she looked so much like him. It was quite disturbing to see her for the first time. To turn and see a face that held the same fearless look as his own, the face that got him branded so often as a trouble maker. To see hair that was the same color as his and...His _eyes_.

It was almost as though they were copied onto her. To look up after killing that man and see her yelling...Then to vaguely recognize him in her. It was enough to scare anyone out of their wits. He of course ran, how was he supposed to know that at the time he was looking at his own blood? It was only when he found his son's grave and saw the word 'father' on it that it had clicked. He immediately went back and found the name he was looking for.

Detective Madsen. Rebecca, the kick-ass cop who had a rep of solving every case known to mankind. Her uncle- who _apparently_ was her _foster_ uncle was Ray Archer. A fact that annoyed Tommy to the greatest. Her foster Uncle? Did Ray never tell her about him? Did he tell Van the truth?

It was a lot to take in within the course of a damn _day_. To find about his son...His brother...

The world of 2012 was strange. Things were so different. The land, the people, the clothes even. Yet there were still some things that were the same...

The world still saw Tommy as a bad man.

Of course the moment he woke up he wasn't expecting a warm welcome. However, it would be nice if there hadn't been a gun pointed at him as well but hey, we can't get everything we wish for.

"No..." Rebecca whispered as the moon hit her face "Ray..." there was a moment in which Tommy felt another stab of annoyance at the simple word.

Ray, damn him. He had missed his brother. So fucking much. After Tommy had got him to leave Alcatraz the loneliness was almost unbearable. Not that Tommy regretted it in the slightest. Ray was his older brother. All throughout his life he had been shielded by Ray despite his annoyance and constant objections. Again and again he told Ray to back off and leave him alone but Ray didn't listen to no one. If anyone so much as glared at Tommy, Ray would kill them... No pun intended.

It was strange to have the very same man tell him that he was going to kill him. To have Ray say that to him...It hurt of course, but it was still so strange. Then he got ticked off when he told him that Tommy was no one's grandfather.

Damn you Ray Madsen.

He didn't care who said what. Rebecca was _his_ and it annoyed him quite greatly that Ray saw it the other way around. He was grateful that he looked after Van and her but... She was still his.

Nothing could change that.

"I'm sorry." he said out of nowhere and Rebecca twitched for a moment as though she could hear him. He bit his lip and slipped through the window- he still didn't understand how she left both the door and window unlocked, yet slept with a gun- and sat down in a chair near her.

He _was_ sorry. That she had to deal with all this family history, lies, and danger. It wasn't something he wanted for her. If only he could just _talk_ to her. A couple words without getting shot... To just explain what had happened when he killed his wife, her partner. To just explain.

What was he supposed to do? He was playing the game of chess with all these people and had to check mate them all. He could do it too. Lucy, Hauser, Soto. He could win the game they were playing all so cleverly. He could slip right through their traps and win. He always won. Then Rebecca came along and she was one opponent who he couldn't seem to beat.

Damn her too...

Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? Because Tommy knew that Ray and Rebecca will be the cause of his death (literally). In this weird time where people talked into fancy phones, wore _really _weird clothes, and didn't speak in full words Tommy was still the bad guy.

He would always be the bad guy.

Because no matter what the time, the world just didn't give second chances. It could deceive you at times and make it seem as though you do, but in reality you really don't. There are just rules of life that you can't change. No second chances. People are cruel. Life isn't fair. They were all things that would always be there no matter what.

"Tommy..." Rebecca whispered and for a scary moment he thought she saw him. Instead, she just turned over again in her sleep and her hand flung out towards him. Hesitantly he took his own hand and held hers.

His life may not get a second chance but...He may have found another reason worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>And there. I thought that, that might be what is going on in Tommy's head. To be honest I don't really know his personality too well so he was really hard to write. The thing about Tommy is that he seems to have this force within him that just keeps him going throughout the whole series and I had no idea what that could be. So this is my interpretation of it. I have no idea why I think Tommy cares so much for Rebecca but ever since I saw that scene with him killing her partner and them meeting eyes I thought she might mean more to him than said. Idk... Just tell me what you think (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Even

**Hola again! So...Yeah. I only got one review :( But I still decided to write more because I actually enjoyed writing this a lot (: So here I am. I have one more chapter ready too in case I decide to publish one more. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next little one-shot thing :)**

* * *

><p>Rebecca Madsen did not hate a lot of people. Sure, she disliked all the criminals in her cases, they freaking <em>kill<em> people don't they? Every so often you'll come across a bad guy who had an extenuating circumstance but aside from that they were all jerks with guns or weapons.

However, she never _hated_ them. If Rebecca were to hate you it would be because you hurt Ray in cold blood. Or Nikki. Or Doc. Heck, she'll even go as far as _Hauser_. They were all people she cared about and if anyone hurt them...Well damn them to the very pits of hell.

Then there Tommy Madsen.

Ha, if she ever came face to face with that creep... Ugh. Now _there_ was a person Rebecca hated. For more reasons than one. First and foremost he _killed _her partner. Of all things in the world to do why the hell would he kill _her _partner? The way he did it...It was as if it was personal to him! The very nerve. The thought alone made Rebecca want to stab anyone who came near her.

Of course that wasn't the only reason she hated him. Not at all. The thing is this: Rebecca grew up almost all her life without a mom, dad, or grandparent. All she ever had was Ray, which was good, don't get her wrong. She loved Ray with all her heart but...Sometimes, not often mind you, but sometimes she wished to have parents. Just to talk to or to be with. Ever since she could remember she always wondered what it would be like to have a mother to faun over you or a dad to scare those annoying boys at school away- not that Ray had done _that _particular job badly.

The fact of the matter is… She _could_ have had that. If it weren't for Tommy Madsen.

That son of a freaking bitch. Rebecca knew that he killing her grandmother had nothing to do with her parents' deaths but part of her still made up scenarios that if her grandmother had been alive that maybe she could have convinced her parents to stay home that day...or perhaps to go shopping with her- anything...but she wasn't there.

And _that_ was Tommy's fault.

So, she may be the slightest bit unjust in the situation but hey, the guy was unjust in killing to Agatha wasn't he?

With a sigh she walked forward into the less crowded part of San Francisco, trying to clear her head from the intense noise and busy streets. She was surprised to see that through all the smoke and gas, you could actually see the stars out tonight. With a smile she leaned back against the rough brick wall and examined each of the burning lights carefully. They were all grouped together; some making pictures while others were way out there alone… but those were always the brightest.

There was a sharp snap somewhere to her left and Rebecca tore he gaze quickly away from the scenery and looked out carefully around the dark alleyway. It was only then she noticed that all the people had gone and she was completely alone. Instinctively, she put her hand forward in her trench coat pocket, grasping her gun.

There was no one there.

Still tense, Rebecca edged forward towards the end of the ally, where all the lights were shining brightly still from the passing cars and casinos ahead. After taking about three more steps she turned back around and headed forward to leave when she felt something grasp her wrist.

"What the-?" she turned and instantly kneed the assaulter in the arm, using her own to grab her gun. Unfortunately, whoever this was was strong and yanked it away, prying her fingers from it. With a loud clatter it landed on the floor and the person lounged for it. Rebecca dove and pushed it out of his reach and the attacker yanked at her leg, making her fall to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Damn! Her arm! With a small intake of pain she looked down to see a pool of blood forming as pieces of glass from the bottle she had landed on lodged itself in her arm. At this point the person had attempted to take her down again but she kicked him in the head, successfully making him fall back. After aiming another couple kicks at the guy he remained on the ground, trembling.

Stupid jerk. She leaned forward to tear the hood away and grab her phone to call the police when a loud gunshot pierced the air.

Rebecca gasped and turned around, her eyes looking around at her body for a sign of a bullet piercing her body. Instead she greeted with the sight of another man on the ground. A bullet through _his_ head. Rebecca stood there confused. What the hell? It was then she saw that the gun she had dropped earlier was in his hand.

_He had been going to kill her._

But...How did he get shot? Rebecca looked around in confusion, completely bewildered as one man lay dead while the other slowly bled until unconscious. There was the sound of running feet and then there was a glimpse of a shoe around the corner and gone.

Rebecca stared. She hated being saved. It felt as though she owed some kind of debt now and…She had no idea who it was.

* * *

>About thirty seconds away Tommy Madsen pulled his hood back over his head and tucked his gun in his pocket. The bright lights of San Francisco didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he walked over to the nearest police station.<p><p>

"Hello sir." a receptionist greeted him, smacking her gum as she glued her eyes to a computer screen "How may I help you?"

Tommy silently passed her written directions to the ally way he had just seen his granddaughter at.

"One man is dead and the other is unconscious." he told her "The girl didn't do anything but defend herself. She is also hurt so make sure that gets taken care of." The woman looked up confused but Tommy had already left.

Well, he thought as he watched a police car pull away, at least he could say him and Rebecca are even now.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, that one was ok I guess. Oh! I was also like to apologize. I reread my last chapter and grammar was-to put it mildly- terrible :(<strong>

**I am so sorry for that. I reviewed over it before I published it but I didn't catch a lot sadly. So...Yeah lol. Review and tell me what you think. Tomorrow I will probably post one more but then I think I am done with this. I have sadly been ignoring my other stories...I just aren't that into them anymore. To be honest I don't even think I like the series anymore but I can't abandon them so...Yeah -_-...I'll have to suck it up and update. lol. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 His Girl

**Alright, final chapter unless this suddenly becomes of high demand (which I doubt It will). It took me a little while to write this because I wanted to have the ending to be a little more thoughtful...I don't know how well I did that... Anyway, hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Tommy <em>really <em>didn't like Hauser right now.

He was sitting in his brother's bar (unknown to Ray of course but hey, they actually had some pretty good drinks) and guess who decides to come in?

If you guessed the dynamic duo and their annoying dictator than chances are you are probably right. Hauser stormed in, looking so dangerous at the moment that a couple of people actually fled from the bar, making Ray frown at the old agent.

Soto and Rebecca trailed behind, both looking half amused and half annoyed. Soto had his arm wrapped around an iPad and a book, his eyes evaluating the scene. Tommy dove behind another lady and watched as Rebecca marched up, her face now looking flat out ticked as she tugged on Hauser's arm impatiently. She said something and he seemed to argue with her for a moment. They went back and forth for a moment until Rebecca finally seemed to realize she wasn't going to win and sat down dramatically.

_Good_, _now go away! _Tommy pleaded in his mind. It was stupid of him to come here, he knew, but arrogance had always been a bit of a weakness for him.

Unfortunately...That wasn't his luck. _His_ luck was that Hauser grabbed a drink and the three of them sat down at a table three feet away from him with Ray pulling up a chair.

Fuck his miserable life.

Could it get any worse? Yep. They chose the seat right next to the damn door. How was he supposed to get out of this one? Could he run? Nah that would get their attention...Uh...Hide behind someone who was walking out? Maybe... Could he just act nonchalant and pray they don't notice? Risky...

"I can take care of myself." Rebecca was saying as he leaned forward to hear their conversation.

"I second that." Sotto added his eyes now on his book. Hauser rolled his eyes and muttered something to Ray who made a face. It was still strange to Tommy to look at his brother. He had turned from some girl's prince charming to an old man within twenty-four hours. It blew his mind.

"So you're using her to get to Tommy." Ray growled out flatly and Tommy perked at his name.

"I am _not_ being used Ray!" seethed Rebecca, obviously frustrated "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past couple months? Besides, me and Tommy don't like each other so why would I be used as bait?"

Way to jump to conclusions Becca. Way to go, Tommy thought as he made a face at the completely untrue statement.

"How do you know Tommy doesn't like you?" Ray sighed and put his head down in exasperated. At this Rebecca seemed blow up because she stood up, gaining the attention of half of the bar.

"What makes me think he doesn't like me?" she demanded almost shrilly "Hm... Let's evaluate that shall we? One: He killed my partner. Two: He killed my grandmother. Three: He is the reason these people are coming back and trying to kill us. Four: No one else in the damn world seems to like him!" Tommy frowned. Well, when she put it like that...

"I did." Ray spoke quietly and grabbed her arm to sit down "You don't understand Rebecca. Tommy didn't start out bad. He really cared about Agatha and Van. He truly, to the bottom of his heart did. After war though...I don't know what happened. They did something to him. He was my best friend and then-" he voice suddenly caught and Tommy felt a rush of affection for his brother despite the fact their last conversation didn't go...smoothly.

"And then what?" Rebecca demanded, her face only softening a fraction.

"And then I don't know. I really don't know what happened. He never told me what happened."

But he _did_. Or at least he wanted to. Tommy had wanted to so bad it was painful. But he couldn't put his brother in danger like that, never like that. Tommy wished he could explain it all. To just sit down and spill his soul out to these people and tell them the _truth_.

He couldn't though. He knew that too. He just couldn't.

"Hey there." Tommy jumped at least twenty-feet and nearly had a heart attack. Half of him was prepared to run for his life except-

"Oh...Hi." The girl smile and slid over next to him. She was pretty. With soft green eyes and dark hair that fell over pale skin. Tommy wondered vaguely what she was doing.

"Are you here all alone?" she asked with a warm smile and Tommy blinked.

"Uh...Yeah." he said and then gave her a smile of his own. It had been a long time since he's talked to a woman, aside from Lucy that is.

"Why?" she asked with a laugh and flipped her hair "You're too cute to be alone!" Tommy gave her a small, strangled laugh and then glanced back at Rebecca. She was now in a heated argument with Hauser and was attempting to talk over him. The girl followed his eyes and cocked her head.

"She your girl?" she asked and Tommy chuckled.

"Not in the way you're thinking of but...Yeah. She's my girl." The woman gave him a confused look but shrugged it off and launched herself into conversation. Her name was Jenny and she was visiting for the summer on a school project. The project? Alcatraz. Go. Freaking. Figure.

"I was thinking about learning more about the inmates." she added dreamily and Tommy felt tense.

"Oh...Uh...You know I'm related to one of them." he said quickly "People say we look exactly alike." Tommy winced inwardly at the horrible sounding lie but he knew if this woman were to finish her research and find a picture on him...It was better for her to believe that Tommy was just a clone of a relative than guess the real thing.

"Really? No way!" Jenny asked with wide eyes at her luck "Which one?" She leaned in eagerly and Tommy could catch the scent of apple perfume on her.

"Tommy Madsen." he told her "I'm...I'm Ray Madsen." he gave her a weak smile and said "I was named after my great uncle." Jenny grinned at him in awe as she twirled her drink around.

"That's so cool! I-" her phone suddenly rang, cutting her off. There was a moment where she muttered something into the phone and glanced at Tommy for a moment with an apologetic look. She tried to say something a couple times but then stopped as if being cut off. After frowning she shrugged and said something about being there in five minutes.

"I'm sorry." Jenny sighed as she got off "I got to go. I'm due at the jail any minute. Catch you later?" Tommy smiled at her.

"Yeah..." his eyes flickered to Rebecca "I may be here a lot." Jenny smiled and waved as Tommy spotted the back door with a crazy grin.

Ha, he had finally found a way out.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand what you are hiding!" Rebecca cried, taking Doc's book from his hand to bang it on the table for emphasis. "Why can't you just-" her speech was cut off by a young woman approaching them, phone in hand.<p>

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at Rebecca.

"Hi." Rebecca smiled "Can I help you?" the woman laughed and brushed her hair back.

"No, no. I just wanted to tell you how lucky you are. That Ray Madsen." she laughed and Ray looked around, confused and shocked at his old name. "We were just talking a moment ago. He kept looking at you throughout the whole conversation. He told me how you were his girl." Rebecca blinked and turned her head as the others stared.

"Who is this?" she asked and the woman pointed over towards an empty booth.

"Where did he-? Oh, I see. He is going out the back now. Bye Ray!" she called out and a man turned for a moment and Rebecca got a good look at him.

Tommy.

Ray jumped as though he got an electric shock and Hauser's hand went towards his gun. Soto and Rebecca stood there for a moment, bewildered.

For a moment Tommy and her own eyes' met and the girl's words echoed through her head _He told me how you were his girl_.

Then he was gone.

Thomas Madsen. Of all things in the world Rebecca had experienced...There were still things she didn't understand. Such as the whole Alcatraz case...but above all she didn't understand Tommy.

She would find out. Who he was. What he was doing. And...Why he cared so much.

If he even did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I'm done. I'm more excited for the series finale tomorrow! I can't wait to watch it. I hope the other guy's (I think his name was Garrett?) story is pretty good and then we finally get some more info on Tommy. Like I said, he was always a character that intrigued me...<strong>

**Aw well. It should be good. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you liked it (I went to my traffic stats and I saw I got a lot of hits so I wasn't totally disappointed in this :D). Maybe I might write something else a little while later for some other characters...I don't know yet...Ugh, now I'm rambling! **


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

**Miss me? Well, I logged on after watching the amazing finale and saw that a couple more people wanted me to keep going on what happened with Tommy after he killed her. So...I did it (: Personally, I cried. I admit it. When Tommy stabbed her and when Rebecca died...I cried... A lot. I just _had _to write a little piece on here. Read and tell me what you think :P**

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm sorry but-"<p>

"Please, just let me in."

"I can't-"

"Please!"

"You're going to have to-"

"Let. Me. In." the woman sighed and peered over her glasses to look at him through the thin piece of glass separating them.

"Sir, she's dead. Her body is going to be moved in a few hours. I just cannot let you see her at the moment."

"Not when I'm finished." the lady sighed, apparently not taking in what was said, or perhaps determining the man was crazy as she looked at him again, her eyes filled with such sorrow it made anyone almost tear up as she tried to make the man see sense.

But Tommy Madsen very rarely saw something as simple as sense.

"Please." he said again his voice on the verge of pure begging. "I don't want to ask again." maybe the woman heard the slight threat under his words or perhaps subconsciously she knew she was about three seconds away from getting shot because she sighed and looked up at Tommy dejectedly.

"I...I suppose. I mean, it's not like she can get any worse." she mumbled and got up, leading Tommy to a room down the hall. The hospital was large and busy, screaming patients could be heard doors down as doctors ran around, some covered in blood while some were perfectly clean.

It reminded Tommy of Alcatraz. Of course, almost everything did now. Almost everything felt as though he was trapped again. Because once you get a taste of imprisonment...It never leaves you.

"Right here sir." the receptionist told him, patting him on the shoulder in a comforting manner. She gave him another sorry look and went out the door as Tommy peered into the hospital bed.

He had done this.

Rebecca laid, perfectly still, her hair fanning out behind her so she looked like the sun. Her face white and her eyes closed.

Good god, he was a monster.

Shaking, Tommy fumbled in his bag as he kicked the door closed, pulling out a long tube and needles. Still trembling, he managed to poke the needle into his own skin before jabbing the other end into hers. Red liquid began pouring out of Tommy, flowing into Rebecca's pale frame.

"I'm sorry." he whispered "I am so, so sorry." How could he ever live this down? He remembered the feeling after he stabbed her, the awful sickening feeling as he caught her, making comforting sounds as he laid her down on the cement. What kind of person does that? If only he could just...explain. Of course he had, had time for that but he always imagined himself talking to her...without the gun.

The painful silence carried on until there was a sudden sound of movement and an angry voice coming from the door.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are doing here?" there was a moment of pure panic as Tommy whirled around, careful that the needle didn't leave his body as he saw the now only living relative he had- Ray.

"Get away from her!" he growled and reached towards Tommy, his hands about to grasp at his throat in an angry clenching motion when he froze, his eyes swallowing up the scene of the blood being exchanged.

"What..." he said slowly "Are you doing?" Tommy froze, his eyes pained as he looked into his brother's face.

"I'm going to save her." he whispered hoarsely and Ray closed the door harshly as he glared at his brother with utter most hatred.

"You're going to save her huh? You are going to be the good guy to save her? After you damn killed her? Is that right?" he asked with such intensity Tommy bit his lip. He had known his brother for a long time...But never had he seen him this angry...This broken. Ray was always the calm one, the one who saw sense. _He _on the other hand…Was a bit of a different story.

"I have to try." he said quietly and took out his gun and knife from his pocket. Before Ray could react Tommy threw the weapons at him and kept his eyes on Rebecca. "There. After I'm done you can kill me. I don't care. Just let me try to save her." Ray hesitated for a moment before yanking a chair and sitting down, making a distinct line on the other side of Rebecca's bed that Tommy knew he couldn't cross without getting killed.

"What makes you think that your blood will save her?" he asked and Tommy stared intently at his granddaughter before answering.

"My blood..." he said slowly "Is...Special." Ray snorted in a sarcastic way, his eyes cold as he watched Tommy carefully.

"Special? Really? Does it carry some kind of super human chemical that makes you a complete bastard? I'm guessing you got that from Dad's side." he grumbled and Tommy let his hand twitch for a moment.

"No...You don't understand." he said quietly "The blood. The blood from Alcatraz." Ray's eyes lit up in understanding and for a moment he seemed to forget about his hatred for Tommy because he leaned forward slightly with an almost eager look on his face.

"You know why they were taking the blood?" he asked and Tommy flinched violently.

"What do you remember" he whispered "About Ghost? The one who tried to escape and everyone thought he died? Do you remember that night?" he asked and Ray slowly nodded, his face contorted in confusion.

"I remember...I heard the torturing him later in the night. I heard his screaming...All that screaming." he told him and Tommy's eyes finally tore away from Rebecca and went towards the small window on the other side past Ray.

"That wasn't Ghost. That was Me." he told Ray "They took me that night...They put the blood back _into_ me. They messed with it; put some silver or something in it. I was... I was scared. It hurt, oh God it hurt so badly. All I could remember was shaking and asking if I was going to die...All I could think about was not ever seeing Van again and...and..." his voice broke off and for a moment Tommy let his face show the broken anguish he had been hiding so well over the past couple years.

"Tommy..." whispered Ray after a moment "What did they do to you?"

"I...I was an experiment. They brought me here on purpose Ray. The doctor did. The guy strapped me down, he messed with my head...He messed with my blood. When I woke up...I wasn't at Alcatraz. I was-"

"In 2012." Ray finished looking awed but Tommy shook his head.

"No. I was in 1960 but in a very nice room." Tommy shook his head again as though that itself was some kind of miracle "The Warden was there and he was so nice to me...He let me choose where to eat." For the first time all day Ray seemed to relax and let out a small smile.

"You took him to the place Agatha worked didn't you?" he smirked knowingly and a bit of heat crept into Tommy's face.

"Yeah." he muttered "I did. I just wanted to be there again... I told the Warden how I first met her there...I don't why I told him but I just did. I told him how I saw her and how it had taken me weeks just to ask her out on a date."

"I remember that!" Ray suddenly busted out laughing "You were a wreck. I would get home and you would be in full out panic, asking how you looked and telling me to mind my own business when I asked where you were going." Tommy made a face but said nothing as Ray continued "After a couple days Mom was convinced that you were off selling drugs or something so she made me follow you and I saw you almost pouring coffee on yourself every time Agatha went near you."

"What?" Tommy said looking alarmed "You followed me? That is so…so…ugh!" Ray blinked for a moment before snorting and shaking his head.

"I forget that you are still in that 24-year-old mind frame." he chuckled as Tommy glared heatedly.

"You are only older than me by-"

"At least fifty-six years now if not more." Ray cut him off "Ok, so Warden took you out to where you met your wife. What does that have to do with anything?" he asked and Tommy's face went solemn again.

"He told me I could have one wish... I...I went to go see Van, Ray." he said and put his face in his hands "I saw him...He was so big! I even got to talk to him but...but he didn't remember me. If he did than he didn't even like me. Who would? He was _there_ when I killed Agatha. He deserved so much more in life...A better life that didn't include me or an orphanage."

"Which is why you made me leave." whispered Ray and Tommy looked out the window again.

"Yeah. That was my wish. I just wanted him to have a life. I didn't want him to wait on me anymore. I wasn't worth that." there was a long pause in which Tommy bit his lip, watching even more blood fill Rebecca's body. Would she ever come back?

"I asked for one more thing too." Tommy said, trying to distract himself from the dead body "Ray... I was part of an _experiment_. I was an experiment since 1952." his whispered "That's when it started."

"What are you-?"

"Why would I kill her Ray? I loved Agatha! I didn't _want _to kill her! I had no control...They did something to me..."

"Tommy...Please just say it."

"I can't!" Tommy suddenly yelped and his eyes glazed over for a moment and he covered his mouth "I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Why not?" Demanded Ray and Tommy shook his head wildly

"I can't!" he almost screamed "They promised if I did what they said they could reverse it! I could go back!"

"Go back? Go back where?" Ray asked but Tommy was now having some internal battle as he tried with the last of his strength to pull himself together.

"Go back and change It." he whispered "I could go back and change everything...To make things right. To live with Agatha and Van...I could go back." Ray's face went completely blank for a moment, no emotion aside from pure shock registering on his face.

"You want to go back in time." he said deliberately and Tommy kept his eyes down on the tiled floor. There was seconds-maybe minutes that passed before either said anything. All that was heard was each other breathing and the ticking on the wall clock.

"Why did you do it?" Tommy looked up at his brother and saw that he had asked an honest question. He looked into the window, seeing his now white face looking back at him, the veins showing from all the blood he was losing.

"I...I don't know. She pulled me out of the car." he said, knowing that he was talking about Rebecca "I thought it meant something-her saving me. I guess not. She had her gun pointed at me. Told me if I didn't do as she'd said she'd shoot me. I told her we were blood but... she said that didn't make us family. She'd said she didn't know me. I...I kind of lost it. You told me I was no one's grandfather, and then she was sitting there telling me we weren't family, and when I asked about Van...She said shut-up. As if I had no _right_ to know about what kind of man he grew up to be. I had every right to know! He was my son!"

"You knew they were dead. You knew how they died." Ray started but Tommy cut him off

"I wanted to hear it from her! I had to know what she thought of it! And you never even _told_ her! Ray, I will forever be in your debt since you raised my family but...why the hell did you have to lie to them about _everything_? About me. About Agatha. About Van. Was it to try to protect them? To protect her? Because it didn't work!"

"I never thought I would be protecting them from you! I never thought you would kill Rebecca! I never thought you would destroy the last piece of your son you had left! I'm not the criminal here! I never put that knife in my own blood! In my _son's daughter's_ blood."

"Do you think I wanted to? I had to! They would have killed me!"

"Then you value your life more than your granddaughter's?"

"Then I value my family's life more than my granddaughter's! I _am _going to get back to them...No matter what." Ray shook his head in disgust

"You are a selfish man Tommy Madsen."

"I'm a man with nothing left. It is better to be selfish when you have nothing than when you something."

"You _did_ Tommy...You did. And you gave it up." at this Tommy opened his mouth to reply but his eyes began to roll back in his head and he let out a great shudder. With a great sigh Ray leaned forward and heaved him up.

"You're giving too much blood." he told him and Tommy let out a weak breath.

"Don't take the needle out." he coughed and Ray shrugged.

"I could care less about you. As long as you are helping her." Tommy nodded and took another shaky breath, trying to not keel over at this point.

"Are you going to kill me? After all this?" he asked his brother weakly and Ray stared, he had told him that...and he never went back on a promise.

"I don't know Tommy. You aren't the same person I used to know anymore." Tommy nodded again, too tired to speak. Ray had always been a man of his word, something he always respected. He looked over at his granddaughter and very carefully took a hand and gently pushed a strand of hair away from her face, ignoring the angry sounds Ray was making. He could tell it was hard for him, trying to push away the natural concern he was feeling for his little brother. Ray was always concerned about everything it seemed to Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Ray demanded as Tommy closed his eyes.

"I'm trying to hear." Tommy muttered, and indeed he was. His ears were straining to hear yet straining not to. He didn't want to hear the shouting, screaming, or slamming of doors. He didn't want to hear empty promises to children and the cries of dreams lost. He didn't want to hear the sounds that filled his life.

"What are you trying to hear?" Ray muttered, obviously thinking Tommy was crazy...Maybe he was.

"Hope." Tommy whispered as he focused on closing in his hearing on the selective sound. He wasn't for sure how one could 'hear' hope but...He knew it was there.

"Oh really?" Ray grumbled "And what does 'hope' sound like?" he demanded and Tommy clenched his body. The pounding in his head was incredible now. The thick darkness clouded into his mind and then-

Beep. Beep. Beep. He froze. His eyes slowly opened as he looked at Ray who looked just as shocked. They both turned to the heart monitor at the side of the table which was now emitting slow beating sounds as Rebecca's chest seemed to move very thinly up and down.

Tommy looked up at his brother and smiled

"That… Is what hope sounds like."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? You'll see in there that I put some of my own opinions in there a little... To be honest, It was a bit hard writing the relationship between Tommy and Ray. The two of them were obviously very close. Now Ray resents Tommy for hurting Rebecca yet, when you are that close to someone it is hard to get rid of that caring feeling you have for them so I tried to make sure I had that aspect in there.<strong>

**Also, you'll notice I added a part on it not being totally Tommy's fault. When that guy said that he had his eye on Tommy since 1952 my thoughts were that they may have done something to Tommy much like they did Clarence in Korea. Messed with his head or something. Tommy seemed to really care about his wife and son so I have a feeling that scientist guy had something to do with it. Plus, I think with all that time-traveling business Tommy is being tricked into thinking he will be able to get his family back when he obviously can't. Anyway, that is all I have to say. Review and tell me what you think!**

**~HuntressofArtemis39 **


	5. Chapter 5 Something She Could Never Know

**Ok so you know how I am always saying in my A/N "this is the last chapter bla, bla, bla" Well...I've given up on that all together. I enjoy writing these so I don't know if and when I'm going to stop. I'm also going to take some time to edit my previous chapters to get all the grammar stuff fixed because that has honestly been bugging me for three whole days now :P lol. Anyway, next little chapter is up so tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Come on. In and out. In...and out...In and...out." Tommy had to turn away to keep from laughing as he saw the look his granddaughter gave the doctor. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips stuck out slightly in pursed position, her face clearly asking <em>Really?<em> She crossed her arms over and the doctor stopped, shaking his head at her exasperatedly.

"I know, I know." he told her and Tommy peered closer to the window so he was able to get a better look inside. "But it is protocol and procedures Rebecca. I have to do all these breathing techniques and stuff with you if you want to be discharged anytime soon."

"I know how to _breathe_." Rebecca told him, obviously frustrated "Procedures and protocol aren't going to help me. Just check off that I did them so I can leave!" she cried, waving her hands around. She looked disdainfully at the room, more specifically the bed, and sighed as she leaned back into the pillows.

"I know." the doctor sighed "You just have to be here for a little while longer before we take some blood samples ok?"

"Ray hasn't let you take any blood samples." Rebecca grumbled "God knows why." for a moment she didn't move but then threw her hands up as if she couldn't take it anymore "Why am I still here!" she asked "I hate sitting still!"

"Don't overexert yourself" the doctor started to lecture but cut himself off when he saw the heinous look Rebecca was giving him. Sighing, he went over and patted her shoulder, exiting the room as he shook his head.

Tommy smirked and leaned his shoulder against the window, the shadows looming over him so that his form wasn't notable. The glass was open so that he could hop into the room if he wanted too, but he thought it would be wisest if he didn't. Rebecca stared straight at the wall, her hands clasped together and Tommy felt the maddest desire to talk to her...Of course he couldn't though. She had been in a coma for three months now. During that time he had given her more of his blood- hoping, praying, and basically begging for her to wake up. Not the begging...Well, not that he would admit.

It was no good. He had to say _something_. After giving her all that blood he remembered her stirring. Ray had actually _hugged_ him when she did he was so excited. After realizing what he was doing though he pushed away again, glaring. Tommy left when she woke of course, letting the doctors stay flabbergasted over how someone dead could come back to life like some kind of medical miracle. He watched then. He sat there and watched her, to see how she was doing and what they were telling her- which was basically nothing. She didn't even know she had died. Ray didn't tell her Tommy had helped her either.

"God damn you Tommy Madsen." he jumped at least twenty feet, thinking she saw him. However, she just sat there in her bed, looking like she was going to strangle someone. Oh forget it. He gave up on trying to be discreet.

"Well geez. That isn't very nice." he told her as he swung himself to the other side of the window, allowing her to view him. The reaction was predictable, she jumped, swore, and reached for a gun that wasn't there...Then swore again.

"Come to finish me off?" she growled at him as she looked around for another weapon to use.

"Ah, but what the doctors didn't tell you was that I did. Which gave me a heart attack, rest assured." there was a long pause in which Rebecca froze as she reached down to grab a vase of flowers to throw at him. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes- _their_ eyes he should say.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly and Tommy looked at her for a moment. Trying to memorize he face. Who knows how long it would be until he saw her again?

"I...I killed you. You flat lined. You fucking _died_." he told her with a wince. "You died and...and..." he shook his head and looked away. His heart pounding harshly against his chest.

"You killed me and...You're upset?" she asked in confusion and he whipped back around.

"Upset?" he hissed, anger seeping into face "_Upset_? You died and you think I was _upset_? I was horrified! Tormented! Whatever the hell you want to call it." he couldn't believe this. She was asking him if he was upset that she died. As if it were debatable.

"Why?" Rebecca asked with just as much force "You say you killed me right? Then why would you be upset? Wasn't my life ending the purpose of you sticking that knife into me?" there was a pause in which Tommy realized- she had a point.

"I didn't mean to kill you." he told her slowly "I just wanted to slow you down. Injure you so I could get away. I had no idea that..." he let his voice trail away and Rebecca glared at him again.

"How am I alive?" she asked intently and Tommy felt his face brighten.

"Me." he said simply and she stared at him.

"No, really. How am I alive?" he frowned at her, slightly hurt.

"Me." he said again and she furrowed her eyes in confusion. "I gave you my blood." he finished and she stared at him.

"You're blood is...inside...of me?" the way she said it...You might as well have told her there was leeches in her body. Tommy tried to push away the hurt he was feeling from her clear revulsion and tried to look indifferent.

"Yeah. Healing powers remember? Well...Not really powers but you know what I mean. It was the only way to save you." he told her and Rebecca looked at her hands as though she wasn't entirely for sure they were hers anymore.

"I would rather be dead than have anything of yours inside of me!" she spat out and knocked a glass off the table, shattering it on the ground. Ouch. He had to admit, she had a certain way with words. Usually, anything that well...anyone said to him Tommy could just brush it off. Put it off and not care but with her...

_You think that makes us family? I don't know you._

_Get on the ground. Now._

_I'll shoot you. _

_I would rather be dead than have anything of yours inside of_ _me!_

They never left his mind. It was as though the haunted every corner of his thoughts. It freaking _hurt_. More than she realized. He was her father's father. This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

Wordlessly, he jumped into the room and made to pick up the fallen glass when it happened.

She flinched. She _flinched_. She freaking flinched...away from...him. Her body moved to the other side of the bed and she looked prepared to defend herself...From him. It all happened so fast that Tommy just stood there for a moment in complete and utter shock.

He was such a disgusting creature. To be able to make his own _granddaughter_, his granddaughter who was able to take on the worst criminals the world has ever seen flinch away from him...It was...Tommy couldn't even come up with a bad enough word for himself at the moment. Oh god...He was going to throw up.

The whole situation was sick. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her, that she was crazy for even considering the possibility but...She had died once...Because of him. He had worked so hard to protect her and she was ignorant to it all. The only real memory she has of him is him sticking her with a knife.

His hands were shaking almost violently as he picked up the glass. A couple pieces slit his hands open but he paid no mind. When he was at Alcatraz he cut his hands often...Just so he could say he actually saw the blood on his hands. After throwing the pieces away he backed up to the window, where Rebecca was still watching him under a careful eye.

"I don't understand." she said finally "It's...like you care but you still hurt everyone. I don't get it." Would she ever? Would anyone ever? At this point the whole world is so screwed up that Tommy wasn't for sure if he was even himself anymore...In fact... He felt like part of him had been stolen from him. Stolen in 1952. And God did he wish he could have it back.

Rebecca sat there waiting. Waiting for him to respond, to say something. What could he tell her? What could he honestly say?

"I cared." he said quietly because that was really all he could say. He had never been an emotional person. He never cried, nor got all lovey-dovey with his girlfriends- except maybe Agatha. He had just been...Silent. He had sat there and let all the emotions roll on the inside where they were safely tucked away where they couldn't be used against him. Of course he _cared,_ he had always cared. He just never let it show. He never let the world see it. It was rare that he would ever even _say_ it. There were only two people in the world that he had openly told them how much he cared. His wife and son.

Now they were dead.

So...No. He wasn't going to risk it. He wouldn't tell Rebecca exactly how much he cared or that he loved her because he wasn't about to risk losing someone else again. He wasn't going to see another gravestone that his own should be next to, he wasn't about to steal another life, he wasn't going to let his damn emotions get the better of him. Because at this point...She was all he had left.

And that was one thing that she could never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Done again (: Review and tell me your thoughts. I was thinking about having Lucy in the next chapter... But yeah, it might take a couple days because I have all the grammar stuff to do (btw thank you for pointing out to be about some of the names I've been spelling wrong. It is always hard to tell when it is on a TV show :P I'm usually too lazy to check the credits). Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Gifts

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter up (: I've decided that I need to add a few other characters as well as Tommy and Rebecca so I have Lucy in here too. I always wondered what the Tommy and her relationship was like so I kind of went off of the information I knew and the way Lucy talked about him. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark. Completely and utterly dark. Nothing moved and nothing made one single sound as Tommy waited out in the middle of the woods, his neck craning to get a glimpse of the stars underneath the veil of leaves. With a sigh Tommy drew his knees closer to him. He <em>hated<em> this. This darkness. This stupid, pathetic, hopeless, soul searching darkness. He had never been fond of it before. Darkness wasn't something he was necessarily _scared_ of. The thing was that he just didn't like it. The way it blinded him and hid secrets. The way it left him utterly unsure and insecure of what was happening around him, the way it loomed over him in any possible way, basically taunting him with what he wanted most...

The way it reminded him of Alcatraz.

Because almost everything went back to that place. Everything. It wasn't something he could forget- as much as he would like to. It was something no one could ever forget... Which was exactly the reason why he was here. Waiting. Because Warden James told him that she _would_ be here tonight...and James was usually right about such things. And if he wasn't? James would usually _make _himself right. Which was probably the most dangerous thing about him.

Sure enough, it was only seconds later he heard the satisfying crunching of leaves. He gripped his gun but put it behind him, hoping he wouldn't have to use again...Not again. It frustrated Tommy that he was limited in weapons now. He hated using a gun since that was what ended Agatha's life. He hated using a knife now because that was what ended Rebecca's life...Momentarily. Never the less, he couldn't go unarmed thus, he was here with a weapon he had hoped never to use again.

"Got away from your prison?" he asked suddenly and there was a pause from the leaves crunching. Tommy jumped down from the trees and found himself face to face with one of the only things that hadn't changed in this strange time period.

"Dr. Sengupta." he said "May I join you on your walk?" he asked in his most jaunting voice, rolling his eyes at her shell-shocked face. She was almost exactly as he remembered her...hence the glasses and jeans.

"Tommy Madsen." she said shaking her head, not looking the least bit afraid- probably knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. It was one of the nice things about Lucille... She didn't treat you like you were an animal. She understood that you were human, despite the sickening mistakes you made in life which was always something he was grateful for. That was one thing that also made her a horrible, horrible person to have against you though. With the world so against you it seems that one nice person would make you put all your trust into them...Even when you shouldn't.

"I must say, I didn't expect to see you out here." he told her "I didn't even know you were up and around. I suppose lover boy over there made it top secret information did he not?" she frowned, and looked down at her shoes, her dark eyes hard to see in the dim light of the forest.

"Then how did you know to come here?" she asked and then made a face "I suppose you have some of your little comrades for information?" he shrugged and leaned against a tree bringing out an apple and a knife- forcing himself to use his second least favorite weapon to start carving the skin away.

"I was sent." he told her "By...the warden as I'm sure you now know from Rebecca." he paused and waited her to reply. "I also heard you were leaving...For...your protection. True?"

"It seems odd that _you_ are asking _me_ for information. Yes. I am aware that James is behind this. The question is _why _and _how_...Along with other assortments." Tommy snorted.

"Yeah, well...I can't really tell you that. Plus, If I remember correctly, the last time I asked you for information I never got it. I had to find out the hard way."

"I tried-"

"We had a deal!" Tommy snarled managed to cut the apple in half from his anger "I trusted you to follow through on it! Perhaps if you had done your part none of this would have happened!" Lucy pursed her lips and folded her fingers together, watching her with that same intense look she always did when they were together.

"I would put away that anger Mr. Madsen. That is the anger that almost cost you your granddaughter's life." Tommy felt his hands clench and he threw the apple down.

"I don't care for her." he lied smoothly but Lucy just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Tommy Madsen you forget that I know you quite well. You love Rebecca the same as you did Agatha and Van. Personally, I think you are a good man. So tell me...Why are you doing this?" Tommy felt as though he were being trapped into a corner.

"Me? A good man? Forget it. We are not here to talk about my problems. Nor are we here to have one of our little medical sessions where you try to diagnose my mental state Doc. I'm here for James. We both know that much...Now tell me: Have you got in?" Lucy looked at him for a moment before allowing herself a small nod.

"Yes, right after Rebecca 'died' we went and opened it." she told him and Tommy blinked, caught slightly off-guard.

"You left her?" he asked appalled than saw the small smile playing on her lips and scowled. "That was a nasty trick." he muttered.

"Trick? No. It just proves you care about Rebecca. Anyway, why are you so interested if we got in the Warden's room?"

"I told you, I'm here on business. James needs to know. Me? I don't give a damn what you find."

"Then why are you doing his dirty work? You must see that-"

"We had a deal! Ok? If I do this then everything will be fixed." he shot at her and focused his eyes back up into the night sky where the moon drifted over head, clouds parting away so that it lit the ground they were on. It was silent for a moment and frogs croaked in the distance as crickets sang softly.

"Thomas..." Lucy sighed and he was taken a little off-guard at the use of his first name. Only his mom and Lucy used it really. Occasionally, Ray and his father when they were younger and they wanted to sound more demanding but that was it really. "You can't trust the warden. He's lying. If you want to make deals then come over here and-"

"And what? And you'll 'try' to help me like you did last time? I don't think you understand. If you would have followed through and figured out why they were taking blood from me nothing would have ever happened. Ray would have gotten me out legally; I would have gone home and raised my son. I would have seen him get married and actually _meet_ my daughter-in-law. I could have seen Rebecca be born and maybe even play a bigger role in her life! I could have gotten old and actually _lived_ my life with the family I had left! But...No. I know you mean well Doc. But to be honest? I'm sick of people trying to help me. Last time my brother helped me? I got my face smashed. Last time my parents helped me? They died. Last time _you_ helped? Oh, that's right. I ended up in 2012." there was another long drawn out silence in which Tommy was breathing heavily and Lucy looked pained.

"Mr. Madsen...I never wanted to hurt you. I never knew what was going on. I thought I _was_ helping you and the others. James tricked me. You're right that I should have worked harder to keep my end of the bargain but what James is using you for...Whatever it is. Do you really think he'll hold up his offer?" Part of Tommy, knew she was right but...He couldn't. It was his only chance to set things right. He couldn't risk throwing that away.

"I have the information I need." he told her, not breaking eye-contact "You better get back to Hauser. I'm sure he must be worried on how his _prisoner_ is doing." As he expected a dark look crossed her face and she nodded solemnly.

"I won't tell anyone I saw you." she said quietly and he turned back around with raised eyebrows. Was this some kind of negotiation? "I owe you that much." she explained and then held something out. Warily, he looked over and saw something in her hand.

"Take it." she said "It isn't going to do anything I swear." carefully, he took the item and looked at it in the gleam of light.

It was a picture. A man that looked oddly familiar was beaming at the camera. His eyes were a piercing blue and his face bright as he held another woman by his side. She was about his age and was laughing as she held a one year old on her lap. Her dark hair fluttering across soft amber eyes. The child, who was reaching for the camera had blonde hair that was everywhere, her blue eyes gazing softly in the camera with childlike innocence, one tooth showing as she grinned into the photo.

Tommy felt his face soften as he looked at the family and flipped the picture over. On it was scribbled a few words, hastily written in slanted writing.

_Van, Sally, and Rebecca's first Easter. _

It couldn't be...Tommy felt his heart tighten and he looked up at Lucy who was looking at him with sad eyes... So this is what Van looked like...

"You...How...When...?" he spluttered out and Lucy leaned forward cautiously and closed his hand around the picture.

"I found it when I went to their old house. I originally thought Rebecca or Ray might like it... But you might need it more."

"Thank you." he whispered and suddenly felt as though he owed her. Was this some kind of trick? Before he could demanded answers though, Lucy was gone, the sound of crunching leaves retreating. Frowning he looked back at the photo. Part of him smiled, looking at the small family. The other felt jealous, that it was something he could never have. He could almost _see_ where he and Agatha should be standing...

Looking at this would drive him crazy.

* * *

><p>Rebecca was not in a good mood. Her birthday had been lousy with her <em>still<em> being in the hospital and the doctors had stopped letting visitors come after what happened with Hauser... Long story. Therefore, she was alone and completely full of useless energy. She had been tossing and turning for an hour with no prevail towards sleeping. Honestly, she had been a coma for _three months_. Why did they think she needed more rest?

"Screw this." she muttered and pushed herself off the bed, pacing back and forth. Trying (and failing) to entertain herself. The only problem? There was nothing to freaking do. Completely and utterly bored, she drifted into the bathroom (after checking and finding that she was locked into her room... She supposed that the doctor had done that after she snuck out three other times...) and washed her face and hair...And basically everywhere else since she couldn't think of anything else to do. With a sigh sat in a chair and pulled out a book and tried reading it upside down for amusement...Too bad she memorized the whole thing. After doing so random yoga, jumping up and down, trying to count the dots on the ceiling, trying to pick the lock on her door, and taking yet another shower Rebecca found herself in quite the position: _Back to where she started._

"I. Hate. This. Stupid. Place." she screamed into her pillow and jumped at a sudden slam. Instinctively, she went for her gun only to remember it wasn't there. Frowning, she went forward and looked at the door...It was still closed and locked (yes, she checked again). I was only then that she noticed the window was a crack open and only one thought came to mind when she saw it.

Stupid twenty-four year old grandfathers.

Marching over so that perhaps she could escape from the room and pursue him, Rebecca almost didn't notice the neatly wrapped box on her bedside table.

"To: Rebecca, Happy Birthday...This is weird thinking you may be a year older than me." she read off the card and scowled. "Let me guess. This has a freaking bomb in it? Then after you kill me, you're going to say you didn't mean to address a bomb in a box to me? Well too bad for you." she muttered and threw the box in the corner scathingly. Of course, it was only about ten minutes before she realized with that box and her untamable boredom...She was going to open it. Bomb or not, there had to be _some_ kind of action around this place. Rebecca didn't honestly think she could physically stand it if one of those stupid nurses offered to play checkers with her again...

"Fine. You win." she sighed and ripped the paper off, revealing two items inside. One was, to her complete shock, a gun. Was this some kind of joke? She saw another note and picked it up, reading through it carefully.

_Happy birthday! I saw that you looked a little lost without this the other day when you went to shoot me. I figured since I won't be seeing you any time soon and you lost your other one (Uh...Yeah...I have it...) you might want this. I thought about getting you some Alcatraz books but then realized that may be a bit useless seeing as you have a walking encyclopedia as your friend. Anyway, I hope you put it to good use (meaning use it on other inmates **not** me) and happy birthday again. -Tommy_

After studying it for a moment, Rebecca noticed that above Tommy's signature there was another word. It looked like he wrote 'grandfather' but thought better of it and erased it. Carefully, she looked at the gun and saw that it was the model she looked at last Christmas...Damn. It _was_ a nice gun but...She wasn't for sure she wanted to use it quite yet. Next to it laid a photo. Rebecca picked it up and saw three people smiling into the camera. She flipped it over and saw slanted writing above messier scrawl.

_Van, Sally, and Rebecca's first Easter!_ the first said while underneath it read _I was given to this by a...friend I guess. I thought about keeping it for myself but I realized that I was haunted too much by the memories to look at it for very long. I thought you may like it better. _

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! She hated that man! Why was he so complicated? He was just like...A...A...oh she didn't know! A super annoying, complicated, I-just-can't-understand-you-at-all person! Yet...As she finally fell onto her bed and let her eyes close she mumbled out loud, where she was sure Tommy could hear because she just _knew_ he was sitting outside her window.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I tried to keep them all in character... What do you guys think? I don't really know if I like this chapter or not yet... The next one I am hoping will be a little better. Well please review and give me any advice or thoughts you might have! Thanks (:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 A Mystery

**Happy Easter! I got you guys a present! An...Update! This time I made sure to put the family theme in there since we have a holiday on out hands :P Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No." the statement was clear enough. As was the body language to go with it. Agatha Madsen stood with her chest held high, hands placed firmly on her hips, lips pursed, and eyes full of utter boldness. Tommy wished he could bang his head against the wall in frustration.<p>

"Agatha." he tried again, for what seemed like the millionth time "I have to go. I am-"

"You don't have to do anything." his wife snapped back at him, waving a butcher knife at him from the kitchen counter as she mercilessly attacked the steak she was cooking for dinner. Perhaps it was a bit stupid of Tommy to talk to her about this when she was armed...He knew Agatha like the back of his hand...And by the looks of it, the back of his hand was a lot safer.

"It isn't as though I want to go!" he cried, trying desperately to make her see reason "It is my job. I don't really have too much of a say in the matter." he thought for a moment, as she put down the knife (to Tommy's relief), that the argument was done with.

He really should have known better by now.

Agatha marched straight to the phone, yanking it off its cradle and started pushing furiously at numbers, making Tommy wonder the hell she was doing. He stood there, watching her with thorough amazement as she frowned and started talking into the phone so fast he was barely able to figure out a word she was saying.

Tommy sighed and walked over to the living room where he saw Ray standing with a smirk settled on his face.

"Who invited you in?" he asked as Ray fell to the couch with amusement still written on his expression.

"You did. When you told me you kept your spare key underneath that rock outside last month." he told him and Tommy made a face, making a mental note to move it sometime soon. "I'm guessing you told her?" Ray asked as he heard Agatha slam something in the other room and Tommy smiled and shook his head warily.

"Yeah...I'm scared she's going to kill someone though. I swear if our kid comes out and inherits her personality...We better start running now." Ray nodded; his face completely serious as he agreed with Tommy.

"Tommy Madsen... I am going to perfectly honest with you since you are my brother. I am scared to death of your wife." he told him and Tommy laughed.

"She does have that little charm doesn't she? It is hard to believe someone so delicate and sweet looking could be that lethal." Ray snorted at sentence and rolled his eyes as the two of the stretched out lazily in front of a fire crackling a couple feet away.

"She does have a point you know." Ray finally spoke up "About being mad. To be honest I don't think you should go either Tommy. Not when you have a kid that is coming and stuff. Just stay here for a little while. I mean, I'm not that bad of company right?" he asked and Tommy felt as though he were being kicked in the gut.

"I want to stay here and you know it. I just... Ugh, I have to go ok? I have to. It is my job and I can't just leave them. It isn't in my nature."

"Your_ nature_ is to do anything dangerous Thomas." Ray joked but his eyes held a serious edge to it. Tommy shrugged, figuring he was right and didn't deny it. There was a long pause in which there was a suspicious pause from the kitchen, and the two brothers exchanged wary looks before Agatha came out, her face flushed and a slightly triumphant look on her face.

"Ray! I wasn't expecting anyone to come today! I'll get you something if you like." she fawned, turning back to go into the kitchen.

"It's alright Aggie. I was just leaving anyway." Ray called over and Agatha gave him a stern look at the name 'Aggie'. They all knew the only one who even had a hope of getting away with calling her that was Tommy…and even then it was limited.

"Alright, but you can come over any time you know. I need all the help I can get to keep this one from doing anything stupid. I am scared to death that when the baby comes he is going to take him and go skydiving or something within the first week of getting him."

"Hey!" Tommy started in objection but Ray was already out the door and laughing, Agatha waving good naturedly at him before she turned back to her husband.

"Who were you calling?" he asked her curiously, his eyes asking a million questions as he grabbed a glass and came back into the room with it filled with water.

"A couple people. One of which was your commanding officer." she said and Tommy began to choke on the glass of water he was drinking.

"M-my-? What? Agatha! You can't just call my commanding officer! What did you say exactly?" Agatha threw an agitated look at him as she fell next to him on the couch.

"I can do whatever I want Thomas Madsen. And I told him exactly what I thought. I didn't want you going to Korea and I thought it was the most horrible idea ever thought of." Tommy sat there for a moment, completely in shock at what his wife had just done.

"And he said...?" he prompted her, interested in how his officer took to his quick-tempered wife.

"He said he would see what he could do but it sounds like you are still going." she shrugged "I might have been able to knock off a couple months though." Tommy shook his head, Agatha could work miracles.

"You," he said "Are the most amazing person I have ever met." he said and pulled her over to him, intercepted quickly by a large bump, roughly the size of a beach ball.

"Hey!" Tommy joked "Get out of the way kid." Agatha rolled her eyes and pushed her husband away, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"You know, we _still_ haven't picked out a name." she told him and Tommy pouted.

"I thought Tommy Jr. was genius." he said and Agatha breathed in heavily before shaking her head.

"You sound like your brother. He told me we should name our child after a _car_. Of all things in the world. I just want our child to have something...simple." she said.

"How about Ford? Or Chevy?" Tommy smirked at her.

"I think if we called him that...He would get picked on at the playground."

"Nonsense. Any child of mine would simply beat up whoever picked on them."

"Any child of _yours_ should pray that their father doesn't end up in jail for doing something completely crazy." Tommy smiled at her and he couldn't help but wonder how he got this lucky in life. He had the most gorgeous girl in the world as his wife. He had a child on the way and he couldn't think of _anything_ in the world that could ruin that. He would kill anyone who hurt his family.

"What if he is a she?" Agatha suddenly asked and Tommy looked up at her in surprise. Her black hair was falling across her delicate face, contrasting with pale skin.

"Who?" he asked, distracted slightly by the sudden intensity in her eyes. They were the exact color of cherry wood. Deep and dark...The seemed to have this warm aspect to them that just let him feel lost...

"Our baby. The doctor said it is a boy...What if it is a girl?" she asked and Tommy shrugged.

"Bring out another can of paint for the nursery?" he asked but his wife didn't answer. She looked too deep in thought.

God she was beautiful. Tommy remembered when he saw her as a waitress...How she came from such a horrible background but...It made her strong. Stronger than anyone he ever knew. Agatha was about as small as a mouse, with the same framing, but strong as an elephant. Her face, which was fearless, never showed any sign of giving up, yet somehow held that gentle edge that made him melt.

"I like Rebecca. If we were to have a girl. It seems like such a...good name. Strong and simple."

"Like you." he told her and she smiled.

"Unlike you." she shot back at him "You would be strong and...complicated. Hard to figure out. Maybe that's what made me fall for you." If anyone else in the world had said that, Tommy might have rolled his eyes. In fact, he may have rolled his eyes at the whole cheesiness of the conversation. But, the truth of the matter was that it wasn't anyone else. It was _Agatha_ and that made the world of difference.

"So Rebecca for a girl and we have yet decided on a boy's name." Tommy summed up and he thought for a minute, not able to figure out the perfect name for their son. At the moment though, he wasn't too worried. Everything was just so...so...Perfect.

It never lasted.

* * *

><p>Tommy woke up gasping for breath. The sound of Agatha's laughter was still filling his ears and he could almost <em>feel<em> her warmth close against him. He swore under his breath, the dream or rather memory he supposed, was so vivid...So _real_. It stirred him up. He glanced over at the window beside him and cursed quietly again, seeing that the lights were on. How long had his granddaughter been awake? Had she seen him? Had she heard him? He figured neither since he hadn't been shot yet.

Carefully, he tried to move back into the shadows, still annoyed at himself that he had fallen asleep so carelessly near Rebecca. If she had seen him... Ugh, he would rather not think about what just could have happened. The result would have been...Bad to sum it up lightly.

As he peered in he tried to figure out where the heck she even was. Rebecca's bed was made, and all the lights were despite the fact it seemed to be two-thirty in the morning. Never mind sleep he supposed. As he looked around more carefully he saw papers spread around on the floor, all of them marked in different color pens. Circles and crosses spilled over the pages, small notes written specifically in some places. Pictures of various inmates Tommy recognized were taped up on the wall, certain marks in which could be noticed even in different disguises were highlighted and pinpointed.

She never does anything half-way does she?

Tommy spotted Rebecca herself, curled up in the chair he sometimes occupied when he watched her sleep. She sipped some coffee in one had while she balanced a manila folder, spilling with notes on her knees' looking intently at it. Her eyes were flitting back in forth as she read the pages, pausing every so often to digest a new piece of information. Ah, Rebecca. The whole scene right now was just so...her.

Rebecca. Tommy's thoughts digressed as he thought of the simple name. The name that he heard on his mind only minutes ago.

Rebecca. It had always been odd to Tommy, that when he came to the time of 2012 that he granddaughter had _that_ specific name. Rebecca. He wondered if his son or daughter-in-law had picked it out. It was weird... Agatha had liked that name for a girl. Yet, she was dead and Tommy was in jail so of course no one knew that if they had ever had a daughter instead of a son, they would be named Rebecca. But... Somehow, his granddaughter ended up with the name. A fact that intrigued Tommy. Was it fate? Destiny? Any of those tacky things that Agatha would always tease him about?

Tommy felt another pain as he thought of the name again. Agatha. His brain flittered back to the dream and he felt a quick jab of pain. What would she say right now? If she knew everything that happened he means. If Agatha were here...Would she agree with what he was doing? Or would she tell him differently? He could only imagine the pure horror on her face if she knew he stabbed their only granddaughter. She would be over the edge furious. However if she knew the whole story...

What _would_ Agatha say? If Tommy was honest with himself he would admit he didn't know. He knew his wife well. She was like a piece of him before well...you know. But Tommy still wasn't sure what she would say about the situation...

Or did he? A thought resurfaced his mind of something he had said to his brother long ago...

_I swear if our kid comes out and inherits her personality...We better start running now._

He never did find out if Van inherited his mother's personality. He only knew him until he was three. Was he like his mother? Or him? Tommy looked over at his granddaughter and he had a pretty certain conclusion that she had inherited her grandmother's…charm.

This was hell. All of this was freaking hell.

To most, Tommy Madsen shouldn't be asking questions. He already _had_ all the answers. About the Alcatraz case, why he had done what he's done, why other 63's did what they did. But…He had his own questions that weren't answered yet. All of them about his family.

What were they like? If…He had been around…Would they have liked him? Would his family have been close? What made his son fall for this Sally? Was Sally like Agatha? Was Sally like him? Or was she just totally different from all of them? What about Van? He was a good man right? Van wasn't like…him was he? Did he grow up ok? Did he ever ask about Tommy?

These were all things he wanted to ask Ray but…He couldn't. Of course he couldn't. Not without getting killed.

Rebecca stood up, putting her drink down and stretching. She threw the folder down with a look of uneasiness and frustration before walking over to her sink to put her cup in the dishwasher. Tommy craned his neck and was only half surprised to see the folder was his file. Eh, he couldn't say he was totally shocked. He knew that she would be slightly more inclined to hunt him down and try to figure him out before killing him. Tommy knew that if she had ever had any thoughts of him being a good man before...Well, he was sure that, that wasn't the case anymore.

After watching her carefully for a couple minutes, Tommy wondered what was going on in her mind. He was always so intrigued by her. She was generous yet unforgiving. Quick tempered yet patient. Smart yet oblivious. It seemed to him that all her aspects were full of opposites.

He could definitely say she was related to Agatha.

What would she do if he just walked in? Shoot him? More than likely. Would she ever trust him? Probably...not. He frowned and looked down at his hands, wishing he could just talk to her again...maybe with her responding without resentment.

He knew he shouldn't though. For her own safety. In fact, it may be better off he limited himself to seeing her. He didn't want to risk leading some 63 rapist to her. His mind flashed back to that one man in the street all those months ago... He was glad he killed him. Worthless thing, holding a gun to _his_ granddaughter. Of all the nerve in the world.

Rebecca went forward to her bed and paused a moment as she lifted a gun, the gun he had given her only three days ago before she had been discharged from the hospital. He bit his lip. It may have not been wisest on his part to give her a gun but he knew she would get one anyway so he figured he may as well give her one that had...advantages to it.

Tommy hoped she used it. Not because it would prove she had a little trust in him but because it would be easier to make sure she was safe with him putting the tracking device in it and all. Tommy watched as she sighed and put it down next to the now framed picture he had given her for her birthday as well. She sat there for a moment, just looking at the photo and Tommy knew that for once, the two were thinking the same thing.

What were they like?

He supposed it would always be a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a bitter-sweet thing going on. I always wondered about Agatha...In a couple chapters I might do more on her but I'm pretty sure that my next one will be centered around Hauser. Hopefully you all liked my little gift! Please review, I always love to see your feedback, it makes me happy! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Thank You

**Hola amigos! So yeah it has been a little while since I've updated -_- truth be told I had a bit of trouble writing this one *sigh* I just wasn't getting that much into it... Ah, well...Thanks for all your reviews! They made my day so much better you have no idea. Anyway, here is the next chapter- enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Hauser knew it was a lost cause. He stared at the door, his phone in hand as he listened intently to the message for what seemed to be the hundredth time, still feeling just as incredulous about the situation as before.<p>

_Houser, as you know I got out of the hospital and am now ready to get back to work. The only problem is that for some reason the lab won't let me in right now so I need you to give me a call back and tell me if you changed the password or something. Thanks! Rebecca._

He sighed and removed the phone from his ear, still in bewilderment from this girl. She had been out of the hospital for about three maybe four days at most yet she still called to try and get back to work. Unbelievable.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. This girl would be the death of him. He was almost sure of it. He went over and knocked on the black door, waiting for the apartment to open. He vaguely heard the sound of feet pounding before the door flung open to reveal Rebecca, her face flushed and hair tucked behind her ears.

"Hauser." she said, sounding a bit surprised at the unplanned visit. How typical. He gave her a curt nod before marching past her into the room and taking a look around.

Good God... She didn't need the Alcatraz lab; she had one of her own. Papers and notes were literally everywhere, weapons laid mucked about and pictures were scribbled and highlighted. Holy crap, she was even crazier than he originally thought.

"I got your call." he told her, still staring at the mess of files around him. Rebecca strode up and collapsed on the couch, rubbing her side absent mindedly as she looked up at him from eyes that had bits of darkness under them, making it look as though she hadn't gotten some decent sleep in awhile.

"Well?" she demanded and Hauser shook his head in exasperation. She was so young...She didn't understand much of the world yet. He just knew she was going to take this news...not so well.

"No Rebecca." he told her and she glanced up at him in confusion. Probably half because he addressed her by her first name and second because she probably just wasn't used to the word 'no' and 'Rebecca' being in the same sentence.

"You can't go back to work." he clarified and her face looked even more stunned. To be honest he might have let her returned if she had been in better condition. The thing was he _did_ care about her to some extent. Not the way a father or something would look at her but more like...A close friend at most. He knew her well enough to know she was strong and usually best it left her to her own devices. But her going to hunt down criminals after getting stabbed? He was _not_ letting that happen.

"Wha-?" she started to sputter "Yes I can!" she spat out "What makes you think you can't let me go back to work? I am fully healed and-"

"And the doctors told you, you weren't allowed to return to doing any stressing activity for another three weeks. Yes, I have the letter." he told her, holding up an envelope which had been delivered to him. It looked as though the doctors had spent enough time with Rebecca to know she would try to return to her job to soon.

"The doctors don't know anything." she scowled and looked him squared in the eye "I am going. You can't tell me what to do." Hauser raised an eyebrow.

"I think, you'll find as your boss. I really can." there was a pause and Rebecca turned a light shade of red from anger as she seemed to try to come up with a way to figure out how to out-wit him.

"You can't...I can...Even...When...Ugh!" she groaned and kicked the side of her wall, wincing and putting her hand on her stomach. Hauser rolled his eyes and put his phone and handcuffs on the counter, having a pretty good idea that he wasn't going to be leaving real soon. As Rebecca spouted off objections and reasons why she should return as soon as possible Hauser spotted a interesting looking bottle towards the back of her table.

"Have you been taking any sleeping pills?" he asked her, noticing the bottle was half-empty.

"What?" Rebecca asked, looking dejected that she had been interrupted during her rant "No. Why?" she asked and Hauser just shrugged, curious as to why the bottle was there. He looked over at Rebecca confused. He would never understand women. Even Lucy didn't make much sense to him anymore. He turned to look at Rebecca who was _still_ trying to get into going into work.

Why couldn't she be normal and _want_ a break? He knew that as of right now, Rebecca Madsen mainly wanted to go for one reason-

Tommy Madsen.

Hauser had a pretty good idea that he was one of the main catalyst for her current behavior- well that and because he knew that she was probably one of the most stubborn people alive. Which was why it was a good thing she was on their side.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded when she saw Hauser looking a little dazed. He shook his head clear and tried to keep himself focused.

"You're not going. If you do, you're fired. Got it?" he asked her and watched as she curled her hands up and stood up higher, trying to reach his height. However, she must have realized that he had won the argument because she backed down and just glared at him, turning and pointing at the door.

Wonderful. Now he was getting kicked out.

As he left, he heard the hard slam of the door behind him and Hauser just shook his head slightly at the childish behavior. He expected that sort of thing from Soto maybe but not her...Of course it was Rebecca they were talking about...Learn to expect the unexpected he supposed.

As he walked out of the lobby he heard something to his right make a distinct sound of clearing their throat. Hauser felt his eyes wander towards the direction, scanning around the outside of the building for the person. Finally, he spotted someone looking at him before their head went back down to something in their hand and addressing him.

"Walk with me?" the man asked and Hauser felt his body stiffen before he went for his gun.

Tommy Madsen. Of course. Who else would be so reckless and completely stupid to be here at this moment?

He was casually leaning on the side of the building, looking intently on an iPhone screen, shaking his head in amazement.

"This stuff is incredible." he muttered, ignoring the gun that Hauser was now pointing at him.

"Yes. Too bad you won't be able to use it in jail. Get on the ground." Tommy looked up at Hauser skeptically and shook his head.

"Come on, we both know you need me for information. You won't shoot me." he told him and Hauser gritted his teeth and dug the gun into the side of his cheek.

"Would you like to test me?" he asked "And it seemed to me you weren't that confident when you stabbed Rebecca to get away." Tommy, who still seemed at ease, rolled his eyes.

"Well it was Rebecca then wasn't it? You never know with her, she might have really shot me. However, I know _you_ know my value of information." his tone was slightly flattering, obviously trying to lull Hauser into putting his weapon down.

"I do. That doesn't mean I won't shoot you though. Why are you here? And for God's sake get on the ground!" Tommy again ignored the command and backed up slightly so the gun wasn't touching him anymore.

"Put that away, people are beginning to look." he muttered and Hauser realized the son-of-a-bitch was right. A little girl was tugging on her mother's dress, pointing at them while others were looking alarmed at the scene as they hurried by.

"I still have the gun. I _will_ shoot you." Hauser warned and gestured to the empty alley way a couple yards away. Tommy shrugged and nonchalantly strolled over to it as though he didn't have a care in the world. Typical.

Once they were there Hauser wasted no time using the back of his gun to hit Madsen, making him fall to the ground.

"Do you want to talk here or back at Alcatraz?" he asked as he aimed the gun at the back of his head.

"I wanted to thank you." Tommy said, his hands up in a surrendering position "For you know...keeping Becca out of trouble for the next couple days." Hauser snorted.

"You _killed_ her. Why would you care? What do you really want?" he snarled.

"I'm being honest." Tommy replied, his voice taking on a cold tone "And I'm not going to explain it to you." Hauser stared hard at the back of Tommy, trying to figure out his motive right now. Even if Madsen _had_ wanted to thank him… Why would he come out into the open to do it?

"What do you want? Oh, and in case you are getting ideas, know that I am wearing a bullet proof suit under this in case you want to stab something." that was a lie, but Hauser thought it sounded reasonable enough, most detectives really_ did _wear bullet proof things under clothes...He would have to recommend that to Rebecca.

"I'm not going to stab you! I really wanted to thank you. For everything. You are keeping her out of trouble- though I would prefer it if you fired her, but hey, you are still doing pretty well."

"Well you're welcome. Anything else you need to say before I ship you off?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, still sounding strangely calm "Horace Benson."

"Excuse me?"

"He's the next guy coming back. I would look over near San Diego area for him. Though, I'm sure he'll be coming over here soon enough."

"Why is that?"

"His mission is to kill you." Tommy said with a lack of discretion.

"Oh, wonderful." Hauser muttered. He couldn't remember the name 'Horace Benson'. What was Madsen up to? He vaguely wished Lucy was here, to help him... And...other reasons. Shaking himself, he tried to focus at the task at hand.

"Alright," he said business like "I am going to handcuff you now so-" he paused and then froze as he dug in his pockets. _Damn!_ His mind flashed back to when he was in Rebecca's apartment, he put them down and...Aw, _damn_.

A small chuckle came from Tommy and Hauser scowled.

"Did you plan this?" he demanded and Tommy shrugged.

"I can't make you forget your handcuffs." he said with a smug voice and Hauser swore quietly under his breath.

"I can still shoot you." he warned and Tommy shrugged, turning so he could face Hauser.

"Did she look better?" he asked and Hauser felt a sudden urge to kick him, half of him wanted to shoot his leg just so he could make sure the little bastard didn't get away but he wasn't for sure how well that would work out.

"She looked better when she didn't have a knife in her side." he told him and Tommy looked down at his hands. A sudden though crossed Hauser's mind again, as he was trying to figure out if he should call Rebecca and tell her to bring down his handcuffs...Though that wouldn't work because one: she would just attack Tommy and two:...he had left his phone up there conveniently as well...

"Are you trying to kill her again?" he demanded and Tommy blinked, looking stunned and deeply offended.

"No!" he hissed out, his face turning the same color of red he had just saw on his granddaughter's face minutes ago. Huh, maybe it was a family thing. "I didn't...You...I..." Tommy went off on a swearing spree, making Hauser wonder why he got so upset over the matter.

"Well I saw the bottle of pills on her counter, are you drugging her?" he asked and clicked the gun for emphasis.

"No! I've been putting those in her water so she would actually get some sleep at night instead of trying to solve all those cases by herself." Tommy spat out and Hauser stared. What the heck? He made a mental note to make sure Lucy didn't have any private sessions alone with him.

At this point, Tommy stood up and Hauser shot the ground as warning, Tommy didn't flinch. Instead he simply leaned against the wall and brought out the iPhone, clicking away again.

What the hell was it with this guy?

Hauser frowned and figured he would just have to shoot him in the leg, knock him out, and carry him to the lab- it was the only way he could think of doing this without killing him. He raised the gun when-

"Hauser!" Hauser turned, still aiming the gun at Tommy as he watched a still angry looking Rebecca march down the street, his handcuffs in her right hand. "You forgot these." she told him and shoved the metal cuffs and phone at him. "Looks like you are getting a bit old and forgetting things. Maybe if someone _younger_ would help you out then-"

"Thank you." he interrupted her dryly and waited for her to look at Tommy and scream. Instead she just gave him another scathing look and raced back up the street. Confused, he turned back to Madsen and-

No! How had he gotten away so quietly? He was only turned around for a second if even that! That was absolutely impossible! And wouldn't Rebecca have spotted him as well? Unbelievable.

Hauser harshly stuffed his things into his coat and was about to attempt to track the jerk down when he saw that the iPhone Tommy had been playing with laid on the ground, untouched. Carefully, he reached down and grabbed it, looking for any clues as to where Tommy had just left to go...and how he had done it.

Instead he found that he had typed something on it-

_Hauser,_

_As a thank you gift I give you these. Keep an eye of Rebecca and please try to make sure she stays away from me as well. Thanks-_ Tommy

What. The. Hell. This whole trip had been pointless! What was Madsen trying to accomplish? He glared at the screen before realizing what was written underneath it.

Holy crap.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't like this one too much but the next one should be better...Tell me what you think :P I love all the reviews you guys send me, it makes my day so much better. I also really <em>do<em> take what you guys say into consideration so if you have any suggestions (because I'm running out of ideas) please tell me! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
